


The Librarians: Chocolate Kisses

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Librariansshipathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the month and Eve's been craving a little chocolate. Casseve, or Ceve if you prefer that. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luladannys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/gifts).



**Chocolate Kisses**  
By Alasse Fefalas

"This is a rare sight," chuckled Cassandra as she walked into the Annex.

Eve looked up at her in surprise, half a chocolate bar sticking out of her mouth. Immediately, she spat it out and stood up, her cheeks turning pink. "Cassandra! I thought you were in the lab!"

"I was," she nodded, "but I got hungry and wanted to get something." She skipped over to Eve's table, raising an eyebrow at the multiple empty chocolate wrappers that littered the table. "Uh, should I be concerned?"

Eve shrugged and took a small bite of her chocolate. "Blame it on the hormones. I can't stop eating them. I've already gone through half of my stash."

Cassandra looked sharply at Eve. "Don't even think about going into my stash, Eve Baird."

"I was actually thinking that," smirked Eve.

Cassandra wagged a finger at her. "Don't you dare. You shouldn't have eaten this much even! You could get a stomachache!"

Eve pretended to take a bite at the finger in her face and Cassandra quickly pulled it back, glaring at the Colonel while Eve only grinned. "That was an invitation, and you know it. Besides, I already have a stomachache, thank you very much," retorted Eve. "My uterus also seems to be out to destroy me as well, so it doesn't really make much of a difference."

Eve popped the rest of the chocolate into her mouth, chewing it slowly. She noted Cassandra watching her hands and picked up another wrapped piece from the table. "Chocolate?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No thank you. I don't want to start."

"Because you might never stop," laughed Eve knowingly.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Cassandra.

"Speaking of stopping, I probably should as well," said Eve. She gathered the empty wrappers on her table and crushed them into a ball, flinging them right into the waste basket in the corner. She held up the chocolate she had offered before. "Last chance before it goes back into the drawer."

Cassandra shook her head, smiling. "It's okay."

Nodding, Eve pulled out the drawer closest to her and dropped the chocolate in. Closing the drawer, she turned the key that had been hanging and pulled it out. "There," she announced, pocketing the key. "It's safe."

"Stone and Ezekiel would probably flip if they found out you were keeping chocolates in your drawer," she chuckled. Cassandra noticed a small chocolate smudge on the edge of Eve's lips. It was cute, she thought, smiling to herself. It made her look like a kid. Pointing to her own mouth, she told her, "Eve, you have something here."

Eve stuck out her tongue and licked her lips, missing the smudge completely. "Did I get it?"

"You totally missed it," laughed Cassandra. "Here, let me get it." Leaning forward, she cupped Eve's face and licked at the smudge. She could feel her Guardian's face heat under her fingers. Smiling, she added, "I think I didn't get it all..."

Cassandra took Eve's mouth, tasting the bitter dark chocolate Eve had been eating just before. She ran her tongue along the soft lips, sucking on them before she pulled away.

"Wait," breathed Eve, "I think you missed a spot." She pulled Cassandra back towards her and kissed her again, slowly and needily.

Cassandra pulled back, grinning widely. "So much for not having any chocolate. I told you not to get me started."

Eve laughed and wrapped her arms around Cassandra's waist, pulling her Librarian closer. "It's okay. You don't have to stop."

"Mmm, I don't think I can," she murmured as she lifted her head for another kiss.

Eve smiled and pressed her lips to the redhead's. "Then don't."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: I was craving for chocolate... and this came to mind. Heh. I love these two so much there's been a sad lack of fics for them by me. (Unless you follow me on twitter where I periodically scream about them.) Wrote this for my original ship trash buddy [isnotthatstrange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isnotthatstrange/pseuds/isnotthatstrange) for the Librarians Shipathon week 2! (And I'm on time this time woohoo~)

Hope you liked it! Leave me a note and tell me what you think about it! Anything and everything is much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
